


the night is just getting started

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderbending, Genital Piercing, Rule 63, theyre all girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: Rei seduces Kaoru after a live





	the night is just getting started

**Author's Note:**

> god I haven't posted anything in MONTHS or replied to comments etc etc I've been too busy with other projects.
> 
> anyway here are some reikao lesbians because I'm a lesbian !!!!!!!!!! girls

“We kicked ass tonight, didn’t we?” Koga laughed, arm wrapping around Adonis’s shoulders as she led the other girl to their dressing room backstage.

Adonis pushed back the hair that fell in front of her face as Koga jolted her forward in excitement. “We did,” she succinctly agreed, wrapping her own arm around Koga.

Rei and Kaoru watched from behind them, Rei sighing happily as she placed a hand to her cheek, fondly regarding the two girls in front of her. “You know Kaoru-chan, doggie used to hate Adonis-chan,” Rei mused.

“I think I remember that,” Kaoru replied, thinking about the events that Undead put on closer to the beginning of the year. Koga was definitely a lot colder to Adonis.

Rei laughed to herself, watching the pair in front of them lace their fingers together and hold hands, swinging their joined arms up in the air in excitement at another live conquered. Koga was leading the gesture, but Adonis wasn’t resisting in the slightest. The pair continued it as they got to their dressing room, splitting off from Rei and Kaoru to change. 

This wasn’t their usual live venue, so the dressing area was smaller than what the girls were used to and they took up two rooms; but the room felt even smaller than Kaoru remembered, barely big enough to fit a table, two chairs, and a rather tiny sofa. Rei’s makeup was on one side of the table, and Kaoru’s on the other, but Rei stretched out on the sofa as soon as she walked in, leather shorts sticking to her skin. Kaoru tried not to focus on that, turning on the air conditioner and pulling over a chair.

“Feeling tired Sakuma-san?” Kaoru asked. The other girl had her eyes closed, chest rising and falling as she breathed.

Rei rolled over, t-shirt bunching at her waist and revealing the pretty silver cross adorning her navel to Kaoru’s wandering eyes. “Mmn,” Rei smiled, trying to hold back a laugh as Kaoru’s eyes finally met hers, “The night is just getting started Kaoru-chan, though it’s so kind of you to worry for an old lady like myself.”

“You aren’t  _ that  _ much older than me,” Kaoru asserted (for what felt like the hundredth time) “And you aren’t even that old Sakuma-san.”

Rei pouted, sitting up and tying her hair into a low ponytail. She spread her legs out on the couch, shorts just barely covering what they were supposed to. Kaoru was turned around drinking a beverage, but looked Rei’s way as she heard the other girl pat the sofa in front of her, beckoning her over with a smile.

“Kaoru-chan, come here~” was all it took before the blonde was lost to Rei, past the point of no return. She sat between the other’s legs, almost immediately feeling Rei’s chest press against her back as she leaned over Kaoru’s shoulder. Her chin rest at the neckline of Kaoru’s shirt, and Kaoru felt herself shiver as Rei pushed her hair aside and mouthed at her neck. The sudden sensation made her arch her back against Rei’s breasts, a quiet gasp leaving her lips.

“S-Sakuma-san,” Kaoru stuttered as Rei licked up to her earlobe, toying with it between her teeth.

“Kaoru-chan?” the older girl whispered back.

Kaoru put her hands over Rei’s (when did they get on her thighs?), “We should really stop, doggie and Adonis-chan are gonna wonder what we’re up to...” she didn’t hear Rei immediately agreeing with her, so she added, “Plus we’re all gross from the live, we need a shower.”

Rei laughed, her voice giving Kaoru goosebumps, “You’re so proper Kaoru-chan… but what makes you think those two aren’t doing something similar?”

“Doggie and Adonis-chan aren’t--”

Rei playfully licked the shell of her ear, “My my, Kaoru-chan you really don’t pay attention… perhaps you should attend practice more.”

Kaoru didn’t want to think about that, tilting her head to meet Rei’s in a kiss. Kaoru opened her mouth as Rei’s fangs nicked her lip, tongues meeting in a frantic dance as Kaoru uncomfortably shifted her thighs on the couch. Her own shorts felt far too tight, Kaoru now sensitive and hyper aware of where the fabric intimately rubbed against her.

Rei’s hand slid down Kaoru’s top, squeezing her chest and meeting resistance with the plush fabric of her bra. “Kaoru-chan, are you uncomfortable?” Rei teased, feeling Kaoru arch into the touch of her hand. She worked her fingers into the cups of the bra, rolling Kaoru’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Kaoru swallowed, lips barely ghosting over Rei’s as she spoke, “S-Sakuma-san… keep going”

Rei kept moving down Kaoru’s body, hand stopping between her thighs. She listened for the hitch in Kaoru’s breath as she lightly rubbed the other girl over her shorts.

“H~ah… Sakuma-san,” Kaoru panted, reaching behind her to thread her fingers in the other girl’s hair.

“Yes?” Rei asked, “You sound beautiful performing, but your voice sounds even better offstage...” Kaoru whimpered, flexing her hips and pushing herself against Rei’s fingers; the fabric was so thick it felt like she was getting nowhere. Rei startled Kaoru with a sudden breath against her ear, whispering, “Take off your shorts,” and only having to wait moments before Kaoru complied. Rei took off her own and moved aside so Kaoru could lay on the couch. The blonde was even nice enough to remove her panties, or maybe she just didn’t want Rei to comment on how wet they were.

Rei climbed between Kaoru’s legs, her pussy shining with excitement as Rei gently rubbed her thumb over the clit. The weak exhale and cant of Kaoru’s hips made Rei’s arousal skyrocket; she leaned over Kaoru, breasts tantalizingly close, brushing blonde bangs past the other girl’s forehead as she looked at her with such energy, simply stating, “I’m going to fuck you.”

Kaoru shivered, Rei hardly ever sounded so serious, “Y-Yeah I want it.” She wasn’t paying attention to Rei’s hand, too focused on the sexy look in her eyes, completely caught off guard as a finger entered her ever so  _ easily _ . Sweat was dripping down her neck, soaking into her shirt from the live as she felt Rei’s finger curve inside of her.

“Mmn, Kaoru-chan, you already so wet,” Rei murmured, her face inching closer and closer to Kaoru’s neck. She pushed aside blonde hair with her nose,  licking up and down Kaoru’s collarbone, lips settling on the soft skin. One experimental lick had Kaoru shivering, so she bit down, sucking at Kaoru’s tender skin.

“S-Sakuma-san! You’re gonna leave a m-mark...” Kaoru whined, one hand threaded through Rei’s hair, non-committedly tugging her away.

Rei hummed against the skin, nursing what would be a tender bruise with the soft lick of her tongue, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Rei apologized, and she didn’t sound sorry at all, “You’ll just have to say a nasty vampire bit you, now won’t you?”

“That’s way too obvious!” Kaoru complained, “Sakuma-sa~n you’re too cruel.”

“Am I?” Rei asked, mock innocent pout contrasting with the second finger she slipped in alongside the first one.

Kaoru’s nails dug into the leather of the couch as the sound of Rei fucking her grew louder. She was the instrument and Rei played her beautifully, her long slender fingers pushing in all the way to the knuckle, curling and tickling every sensitive spot inside of her.

“Sa-Sakuma-san!” Kaoru gasped, closing her eyes and grabbing at Rei’s waist. Eyes shut in embarrassment, she missed the other girl smirking at her like she found the most delicious thing and had it all to herself. 

“Kaoru-chan, you’re dripping,” Rei whispered into her ear, “I had no idea you enjoyed my company this much.” Kaoru’s hips bucked against Rei, trying to force her fingers as deep as they could go. After one more thrust she pulled out, three warm fingertips teasing Kaoru’s wet pussy.

Rei felt Kaoru’s arms around her neck, pulling their bodies as close as they could be. “Nnh-- Sakuma-san,” Kaoru panted. She felt two fingers spreading her lips, Rei’s middle finger teasing the hole, juices leaking over it as she pondered whether to put it in. “Please I…” Her voice teetered on begging as Rei entered her,  _ just barely _ , gently fucking her. “You’re teasing me...” Kaoru mumbled as Rei continued. She felt herself sweating where the couch touched her body, every inch of her skin was too warm. All she could think about was Rei; Rei fucking her right after the excitement of a live. Adonis and Koga were probably waiting for them, just imagining Kaoru was taking her sweet time on her makeup.

“I’m teasing you?” Rei questioned back, and Kaoru could hear arousal dripping from her words. “Your pussy is so wet, I’m just giving you what you want.” 

Kaoru felt herself twitch at such a dirty word leaving Rei’s lips, an extra bit of heat swelling through her as she took a deep breath.

“Oho~ Did you like that?” Rei grinned, “Kaoru-chan likes it when I acknowledge her most filthy parts, I never would have guessed.” She added all three fingers and they slipped in easily, up to the knuckle, and Kaoru was gasping with every thrust. Her thumb sneaked forward, gently rubbing the other girl’s clit.

“Sa-Saku--m-- ah” the blonde gasped, body shaking as Rei pushed into her with such heat and urgency. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips in time with Rei’s thrusts.

“Good girl,” Rei praised her, licking her lips at Kaoru’s disheveled state. Her hair was a mess, shirt all bunched up around the chest (thanks to her earlier groping), and she was dripping all over Rei’s hand.

Kaoru gasped as Rei’s fingers curled, back involuntarily arching in pleasure. Rei teased the same spot again and again, curling and pressing and Kaoru wasn’t sure if her own moans were louder than the wet noises between them. She desperately hoped everything in this live house was soundproofed as she clenched down on Rei’s fingers, gasping as orgasm hit her. Her whole body felt warm and she was flooded with relief as she came. 

Kaoru felt Rei still, weakly rocking against the other girl’s fingers until it became overwhelming, frantically grabbing at her wrist to get her to take them out when it became too sensitive. Kaoru gasped, panting out random vowels and looking completely fucked out. Rei used a clean hand to move the hair out of her face and up past Kaoru’s forehead, half lidded hazel eyes meeting sultry red ones.

Rei’s other hand was drenched, and she lapped at the area between two fingers, savoring Kaoru’s taste before her. “Kaoru-chan~” Rei cooed, kissing the other girl’s cheek, “Did you bring spare undergarments? Maybe two?”

“T-Two?” Kaoru asked, still breathing heavy.  _ What did Rei mean by two? _

“I mean… Kaoru-chan,” Rei brought the other girl’s hand to the front of her shorts, even over the fabric Kaoru could feel how warm she was, “You’ve made me so wet you’re going to have to take care of me as well.”

Kaoru nodded, “Y-Yeah, I just got my nails done though so...” they were black and gold, adorned with crosses and other gothic imagery, but they were rather long.

Rei let out a quiet laugh, “Of course you did,” she smiled, bringing her wet thumb to Kaoru’s lip and ever so gently pressing down, “Those beautiful nails don’t have to come near me.” She waited for the realization in Kaoru’s eyes, gently kissing her lips as Kaoru got her energy back. “Kaoru-chan,” Rei spoke the other girl’s name between kisses, “You should get on your knees, I think you’d look lovely down there, no?”

Kaoru blinked, face flushing as she complied, bare knees against the carpet as she worked Rei’s shorts and underwear down, nails scratching pale thighs as she dragged them against the other girl’s skin. “Kaoru-chan,” Rei cooed, causing Kaoru to look up at her. Kaoru felt something catch in her throat and swallowed thickly; Rei’s shirt was askew, bra peeking out at the neckline. She was naked from the waist down, save for her knee high boots, and the more Kaoru thought about it the more her heart raced. With legs slightly spread, Kaoru even noticed a small piercing between Rei’s lips. Rei’s hand found the back of Kaoru’s head, fingers threading through golden hair, “Are you going to keep looking?”

Kaoru shook her head to snap out of it, hesitantly extending her hands toward Rei. Much to her surprise, the other girl was already pretty wet, and Kaoru’s finger slid down her lips quite smoothly, a line of Rei’s juices connecting them as Kaoru pulled her finger away.

Mesmerized by it, she hardly noticed Rei staring down at her through half-lidded eyes. “Mm, is that all?” Rei asked, her own fingers slowly creeping down her torso.

“No,” Kaoru huffed, she didn’t need Rei’s help. She placed a finger on either side of Rei’s clit, piercing rubbing at the tender bundle of nerves between them. She toyed with the small piece of jewelry next, playing with it ever so gently, but still so the tiny barbell rubbed against Rei in a way she couldn’t ignore.

Rei was definitely enjoying the gentle treatment, but let out a gasp as she felt the soft skin of Kaoru’s cheeks against her inner thighs, and the other girls tongue on her.

“Ooh… Kaoru-chan,” Rei gasped, one hand on Kaoru’s head, the other at her own chest. Kaoru was absolutely spoiling her, thumbing the piercing above Rei’s clit and licking whatever came out of her as if it was the best thing on this earth. She got even dirtier as she slipped her tongue between Rei’s folds, cheeks wet with the other girl’s cum as she tried to pleasure her deeper and deeper.

“Nnh, Kaoru-chan you feel so  _ good _ ,” Rei gasped, rolling her hips forward toward more sweet friction.

Kaoru brought her thumb back to Rei’s clit, rubbing it in circles against the piercing. It felt absolutely wonderful; she was full of pent up arousal after taking care of Kaoru. It felt like heaven to have the other girl’s tongue finally taking care of her, teasing her pussy and spreading her open as her fingertip toyed with her clit and the piercing above it. She wanted more and more, flexing her hips toward Kaoru as she came.

Kaoru didn’t stop until Rei was fully sated; only then did she get up to sit in Rei’s lap. The older girl greeted her with open mouth kisses, tasting both Kaoru and herself as neither of them wanted to part.

_ Knock knock  _ “Hey vampire bitch, you ready yet? Adonis and I are hungry!”  _ knock knock _

Rei bit at Kaoru’s lip, reluctant to part. “My darling doggie, you’re so fast!” she raised her voice toward the door, “So young and spry, I’m just an old lady hobbling around looking for my second sock. You’ll help me won’t you?”

“Hell no, get Hakaze… senpai to do it!” Koga yelled back, “We’ll wait five more minutes, that’s it!”

Rei giggled to herself as she listened to Koga’s angry voice, “Kaoru-chan,” she whispered, kissing her lips once more, “After we eat won’t you come back to my place? Doggie’s barking made me notice a penlight by the door, and I thought of a fun use for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I created this file 'reikao yuri' July last year. I've wanted this for so long wow  
> considering a part 2 though


End file.
